Whole New World
by Corelle Gindals
Summary: It has been four years since the war. Harry and Ron are in a happy relationship. When Harry wants to make their relationship official, as in marriage what challenges awate them? Needs to be betaread
1. Chapter 1

**Hello this is my first attempt at a Harry Potter as well as Ron/Harry fanfic. It has not been betaread so please forgive any spelling or grammatical errors as English is not my first language. This is set after the war, like two years after and ignores the epilogue of the last book. If you want to betaread, even if you are not an official betareader on the site and want to betareader for me, just post a review and I will send you a Private Message. **

**In the Review please mention how you can help me so I can decide if it will be enough for me.**

**Chapter One: Taking A Step Further**

Harry Potter had never known the love of a family. The first family to really love him were the Weasleys and it was also where he had gained his first best friend Ron Weasley on the first train ride. His two best friends Ron and Hermione had been with him through thick and thin. He couldn't imagine his life without either of them, especially Ron.

After the Second Wizarding War had finished, Harry had realised his feelings for Ginny had been that just of like they were for Hermione. It was then that Harry had realised that his heart truly belonged to Ron. A few months later, Harry and Ron had gotten together. Hermione and Ginny also realised their feelings for one another and were also together.

Harry was currently sitting in his room at the Burrow, holding a box in his hand. It had been four years since the war had ended and Harry was now 20 years old. He had taken almost full responsibility of Teddy Lupin who was the son of Remus and Tonks. Out of all the Marauders, Harry felt he could relate to Remus the most. Mainly because, Remus was singled out and punished for something he had no control over. People thought things about him that were not necessarily true and the same could be said about Harry being the Chosen One.

Then, the fact that Remus had also seen a lot in his life. Losing three of his best friends in the frame of 24 hours, then when Sirius was finally found innocent, Remus and Sirius had managed to get back into their relationship, Sirius being gay and Remus being bisexual they had a romance relationship together. However, Sirius had been killed in the Department of Mysteries. Tonks, who was Sirius's cousin had also been fairly upset about her cousin's death. Her and Remus in that period of time became fairly close and eventually Remus managed to find love again and they had gotten married in Harry's seventh year and had their son Teddy Sirius Remus Lupin.

The box Harry was currently twisting in his hands held a blue and white ring. Harry wanted to propose to his boyfriend soon, he wanted to take their relationship to the next level but wanted to do it the right way. His stomach tied into knots but he knew he had to do this. He wanted to make their relationship official by law.

Harry was sure he wanted to go ahead with this. He may be only 20 years of age but he was ready as he would ever be. The black-haired boy headed down the stairs, taking a deep breath. He saw Mr. And Mrs. Weasley sitting together.

"Come Harry, you look worried about something. Is something the matter?" Mrs. Weasley asked. Upon hearing Harry's name, Ron, Hermione and Ginny all came inside. Seeing Ron, Harry felt his heart beat even faster but all the same it made him more determined to go ahead with this.

"Mrs. Weasley, may I speak with you and Mr. Weasley alone please?" Harry asked, twiddling his fingers. Hermione gave him a knowing look but it seemed to make Harry more nervous. From the look on Hermione's face one could tell she had guessed what Harry wanted to talk to the Weasleys about. Ginny and Ron both looked confused however. Harry moved over to Ron, giving a soft kiss before pulling away.

"I'll catch up to you later, I promise." Harry said softly and Ron still looking confused, nodded in agreement before looking at the other two as all three of them headed up the stairs. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley put up silencing charms so no one would try to listen in to them. Mrs. Weasley motioned for Harry to sit down which he did so opposite from Mr. Weasley. Mrs. Weasley gave Harry an encouraging smile.

"Now Harry what would you like to talk to us about?" Mrs. Weasley asked kindly. The black-haired didn't even know if he had felt this scared facing Voldemort especially since at that time there was a chance of him being killed, but right now he wasn't in that sort of danger.

"Mrs. Weasley, both you and Mr. Weasley know that I've had a lot of bad stuff happening in my life. Now, it's finally over. I don't have to face the pain of losing anyone anymore. Also, I love Ron more than my own life. If push came to shove, I would die for him. I...I...want to take my relationship to the next level. I want to ask him to marry me and..." Harry couldn't say anymore and he was pretty sure his face was beetroot red right now but he somehow managed to hold the gaze of the two adult Weasleys which was surprising considering his palms were shaking and his knuckles were white from being nervous.

Mrs. Weasley listened to Harry softly, looking at him. Her eyes filled with tears at his words about her youngest son. Before she used to have a wish to have Harry officially part of her family but having him married to her youngest daughter, but she had been happy for her youngest son and Harry. The red-head plump woman moved forward and hugged Harry, for whom it was very obvious that it had taken him a lot of courage to come and speak to them.

"Harry, the two of us would love nothing more for you and Ron to settle into your life. The two of you have our full blessing with everything, I will support you all the whole way." Mrs. Weasley said teary-eyed. Harry smiled, feeling tears come to his own eyes but his body seemed to relax and he seemed to settle down. Mr. Weasley came over and patted the boy on the back.

"Welcome officially to the family." Mr. Weasley said, a large yet soft grin on his face. Harry felt right now he could float on the highest cloud and even touch the highest mountain from how happy he was. It was in a sense a new beginning for him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to all those who reviewed my last chapter! Reviews make me happy and motivate me to write.**

**Chapter Two: Will You Marry Me?**

Harry was incredibly happy that the Weasleys had given their blessing and not only that but Mrs. Weasley had also organised a small dinner for close friends which basically meant the Grangers, Luna and her father as well as the Longbottoms. Despite Luna and Draco dating which was still a surprise to Harry but apparently Luna had been the positive force to help Draco to change. They had developed feelings for one another when Luna was trapped at the Malfoy Manor.

The two becoming a couple and falling in love was probably the only good thing that had come out of the incident at Malfoy Manor. Harry still became saddened as he thought of Dobby's death and how he had died, attempting to protect Harry and his friends. The war and the people lost was still something that brought tears to his eyes, especially everytime he looked at baby Teddy. It reminded him of what they had lost. Thankfully, Ron came in the room then and sat down besides him.

"Harry, what in the ruddy hell is going on? This party...why all of a sudden?" Ron said sounding confused and Harry chuckled. Despite being an adult now, Ron was still as clueless as ever. However, that was one of the reasons Harry had fallen for him.

"If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise now would it?" Harry teased and Ron scowled, pretending to pout. Harry smiled then pulled Ron into a kiss. The redhead was surprised but kissed his boyfriend back just as deep wrapping an arm around his neck.

"You know, I still can't believe how lucky I am getting someone like you to love me. I mean, I'm just boring old me. Nothing special." Ron said softly cuddling up to his boyfriend and nuzzling him gently. Harry shook his head and frowned.

"Ron, love you are special for me. You came into my life at a time when I felt that no one had ever loved me. With having the Dursleys as my guardians, no one can blame me for that. But you were my first friend who guided me into the world of magic. You stuck by me, you were the one who lifted me up and made me feel like I was worth something. Ron, no one makes me feel the way you do. You'll always be special for me." Harry said reaching over and caressing his favourite redhead's cheek lovingly.

Ron flushed a little, normally if anyone told him that he wouldn't have believed it but he could see Harry was being sincere. It made him feel happy that Harry thought so highly of him and he felt blessed to have the love of someone like Harry. The redhead made a vow to himself to never let Harry be sad and to give him the happy life he deserved. Ron cuddled in closer to him and Harry wrapped an arm around his boyfriend. The two lay there for who knew how long until Mrs. Weasley called both boys down in order to help with the party.

For the next half an hour, all the Weasleys and Harry had to help in the kitchen, getting things ready. Hermione had apparated in and helped with cleaning things. Finally things were ready. Harry didn't know why but a knot tied in his stomach. This was a big step in his and Ron's relationship. They could go from being just boyfriends to being husbands. He knew it was what he wanted but he wandered if Ron was ready. If the other was ready to take such a huge step with him, what if he said no?

The thought scared him more than anything and as much as he tried to get rid of it, the more it seemed to bug him. The black-haired boy allowed his eyes to focus on the food, but Mrs. Weasley nudged him slightly and he nodded. He took Ron's hand. The redhead boy looked at him surprised but followed him anyway. Harry took the box out of his pocket, before getting down on one knee.

"Ronald Weasley, we have gone through thick and thin together. We've had our fights yet managed to get through it all. Will you marry me?" Harry asked softly, his heart beating wildly in his chest and for a moment he thought it might come out with how fast it was beating.

Ron didn't know what to expect when Harry pulled him out the front but what happened was certainly not what he had been expecting. When Harry got down on one knee and pulled out a box, opening it to reveal a ring, Ron's eyes widened. Even though this seemed extremely out of his character to do so, his eyes filled with tears and he took the ring.

"Of...Of course I'll marry you." Was all Ron managed to whisper before leaning forward and pulling Harry into a deep kiss, wrapping his arms around her neck. Mrs. Weasley, Hermione and Ginny were all teary-eyed. Hermione and Ginny had their arms wrapped around one another. Mr. Weasley had a large grin on his face, George despite the loss of his twin let out a low whistle. Bill had an arm around Fleur, Luna looked like her normal dreamy self. All in all, everyone was happy for the couple, even Ginny who had once had a crush on Harry.

But the happiest of them were Harry and Ron themselves. Harry felt like the nervousness he had felt had finally died down and everything that he had faced in his life, all the pain and hurt, losing people he cared about all of it had been worth it. Now, he would never have to face the loss of a loved one again. And he would make sure one-year-old Teddy Lupin was loved as well.

Ron had never felt more happier himself. Yes, it would be a big step for the two of them but the thing was he had always felt he was never good enough for Harry. He leaned over and whispered

"You're sure about this right?" He knew he was happy Harry had proposed but at the same time nervous that the black-haired man would change his mind and not marry him. Harry held him close and smiled.

"I'm sure about my proposal. As I said before Ron, you'll always be special for me." Harry said softly and Ron smiled resting his head on his boyfriend, now fiancées chest.


End file.
